Marry Your Daughter
by chocomint0512
Summary: I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life. And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die. I'm gonna marry your princess. And make her my queen She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. Marry Your Daughter - Brian McKnight


Story Note: Inspired by Brian McKnight's song, "Marry Your Daughter". This song is a must listen cz this song is so sweet. Hope you guys enjoy reading. ^^

Story:

It is a beautiful morning. The sun shines so bright but the cool breeze prevents the atmosphere from becoming too hot. The little birds chirp happily, completing the beauty the nature. Three men, that can be easily describe beyond handsome, stand side by side, once in a while chatting in soft tones. The tallest among them tries to straighten his curly hair, even though it seems useless. The red haired and the yellow haired men who stand next to him can only watch their friend and try to hold back their laughter.

The black haired man stands quietly behind them only shakes his head as he watches his friends. He takes a deep breath and straightens his already smooth suit once he hears the sound of piano from inside the building. He watches as his three friends make their way in, entering the room. He waits a moment until the three of them have completely entering the room before finally taking his turn to enter the room. He smiles to the three of them when he sees them smiling encouragingly his way.

Finally, he reaches the end of his journey, and turns around, his body facing the door, waiting for that one person who can makes his heart skip a beat, to show up. Within a few minutes, he sees her. It is the first time he sees her that day, wearing a white one shoulder A-line gown, ornate with beaded lace appliqués at the bodice, and the skirt makes her looks very beautiful and elegance.

She rests her hand on the arm of a middle age man who stands besides her with proud a look all over his face. The black haired man smiles to the beautiful sight in front of him. To see the beautiful woman before him, he can't help but to remember the day when he officially asked for her father's blessings.

_Flashback_

_So Yi Jeong took a deep breath to ease his pounding heart as he kept on his best smile in front of the middle age man. He had never felt this kind of feeling even when he was dealing with business partner. And for the first time in his life, he knew what cold feet were. The man in front of him just kept silent as he studied Yi Jeong from hair to toe. His eyes stared at Yi Jeong in a friendly fashion but he knew that he couldn't mess up with the man in front of him. Not only because this man was the father of the woman he loved, he was also the father figure that he never had while growing up. The man in front of him was someone deserving of his respect._

**_Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
About being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time.  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest.  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._**

_Yi Jeong took a breath once again and braved himself to start the conversation._

_"Mr. Chu, I would like to thank you for your time. I…already talked to Ga Eul and personally asked her to be my wife. Therefore, I came here…to ask for your blessing for us" he said as calm as he could even though his heart was jolting wildly. _

**_Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_**

_The middle age man in front of him softly nodded his head._

_"I know why you are here, young man. Even though my daughter said nothing, I know" Mr. Chu said to him._

_"I've done my homework…and I know who you are. I know the best and the worst things you've done. I know…what your title is. You are famous among women if I may say so. I don't mean to judge you, but I can't help feeling worried about that. As you know…Chu Ga Eul is my one, and only, daughter. She is the treasure of this family." Mr. Chu stopped for a moment as he studied the young man in front of him once again._

_"I know you have befriended her a few years ago. I know you two are pretty close. I saw her smile. I saw the happiness in her eyes. But I've also seen her cry. I hate it when she cries. She never told me…but as I said, I've done my homework. I know who the person that made her cry is. The person who makes her smile is the same person who made her cry. And that person is now sitting in front of me…asking for my blessing. As a father, I only wish for her happiness. Tell me, young man…can I entrust her happiness in your hands?" Mr. Chu asked him in a very serious tone. _

**_She's been here every step  
Since the day that we met  
(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far  
(So bring on the better or worse)  
And 'til death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart..._**

_"I do understand sir. My title is something that I'm not proud of. To be honest…that title came from the dark side of my own family. I…I wasn't a person who received love from my own family. I was a person who did not believe that love existed. I was a person to be avoided by your daughter. I have been through so many things. Good ones…bad one…even the worse one, limit situations. But in every single one of them…your daughter was there for me."_

_"I know how painful it is to lose something precious to me. I learned to let go. I learned to move on. I learned that sometimes, being weak is not a mistake. Then I learned how to be strong. I learned to see myself differently. I learned to value myself. I learned that…love does exist. Your daughter is the only person who able to show me that. She is the one supporting me in every possible way. Even when I thought that I lost everything, she was the one who was there for me… Her stubbornness and pure heart enabled her to do that. She was the one who taught me the value of life. She was the one who opened my eyes. She was the one who opened my heart. And I treasure her very much." Yi Jeong stopped for a second as he composed himself._

**_I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_**

The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I'd say I do

_"I admit that in my learning process, I've hurt her. Honestly, I'm not proud of it. I deeply regret it. There was the instance when she gave up on me. That was when I realized that without your daughter, I wouldn't be who I am today. That was when I realized that I fell in love to her. That was when I promised myself that I have to make her happy. That was when I decided to pursue her and never let her go. That's why…I came to meet you here today. I'm asking for your blessings." _

End of flashback

So Yi Jeong can't help but smile as he remembers his conversation with his soon-to-be father-in-law. And yes, that day he received Mr. Chu's blessing. And today, he is waiting for his bride in front of the altar. He can see that slowly she approaches him with a brilliant smile that never fails to brighten his day.

**_I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_**

Once she's close enough to him he stretches out his hand, which she gladly receives. Both are now facing the priest who leads the private wedding ceremony. The ceremony is simple yet beautiful.

_The journey of our love was not easy. There was laughter but there were also tears. We have been trough the ups and downs of love. But these only proved how strong our love is. You will be the only person I love. I will cherish our union, and love you more each day; I will love you more than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, la__**u**__ghwith youand cry with you,loving you faithfully through the good times and the badones,regardlessoftheobstacleswema yface.__** I**__ give you my han__**d,**__ myheart, and my love, from this day forwardfor as long as we bothshall__** live.**_ This isthe wedding vowboth Yi Jeong and Ga Eulprepared .

END

Author's Note:

Created on February 23, 2012 and Beta-d by one of author from LU and originally posted on LU.


End file.
